clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:King Dragonhoff/How to Get Legendary Cards
Finding their first legendary card is the most anticipated achievement for many Clash Royale players. Legendary cards and the unique abilities that they possess can be game-changers, allowing you to surprise and overpower your opponents and take their trophies. The only problem: legendary cards can be elusive, but don't worry. There are plenty of ways to increase your chances of getting them. Read on to find out just how to do that! As it turns out, any chest in Clash Royale from the P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse arena and beyond besides the Epic Chest has the potential to contain a legendary card. However, the odds of getting a legendary card varies widely between different chests. There are several factors that go into determining how rare it is to get a legendary card from a given chest. The first factor is the total number of cards that are in the chest, so strive to get more crowns for a bigger Clan Chest and more wins for bigger Victory Challenge Chests. The second major factor for legendary rarity is the type of chest. Chest types like the Clan, Magical, and Super Magical Chests have better chances of having one of their cards be a legendary card while Silver, Giant, and Golden Chests have worse odds. The odds of finding a legendary card in any chest can be found using this tool. Unless you are looking to spend lots of gems on those bigger and harder-to-find chests, you do not have much control over those first two factors. The third major legendary rarity factor, though, can have a major impact, yet it is very straightforward. The best way to increase your chances of finding a legendary card in a chest is to reach higher arenas. More legendary cards available in your arena means more chances to get one. The P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse arena makes two legendary cards available, but Spell Valley has two more which almost doubles your chances of finding a legendary card in any chest. If you would rather not count on the odds, there are some instances where you are guaranteed to get a legendary card. Certain limited time Special Event Challenges can award a guaranteed legendary card if you get enough wins. This happened when the Electro Wizard was about to come out, and it has happened for every legendary card that Supercell has released since. Remember, though; your opponents will also be after that guaranteed legendary card, so you will have to be quite skilled at Clash Royale to get one this way. You can also get a guaranteed legendary if you play regular battles enough. In every set of 500 chests that you win, you will always get one Legendary Chest, which has a 100% chance of containing a single legendary card but nothing else. You will also get a Super Magical chest at some point in that 500 chest cycle which has a high chance of containing the legendary card that you covet as well as plenty of other cards and gold. Gold and gems are also your friends in the hunt for legendary cards. If you have reached the Hog Mountain arena, legendary cards will sometimes appear in the shop for a price of 40,000 gold. The advantage to this is you have a choice of which legendary card that you get; you can choose to buy the one that appears in the shop on a given day or wait for the next one. If you choose to wait, it should not take more than a couple of days for another legendary card to appear in the shop for purchase. Legendary Chests can also be bought in the in-game shop for 500 gems from special offers. Legendary Chest special offers will appear in your shop every couple of weeks. It is very practical to save up the 500 gems even if you never buy gems. Free and Crown Chests can contain a small number of gems, but these can add up over time if you continue to log on and open the Free Chests and gather the crowns for the daily Crown Chest. Quests are the other source of free gems. Some of them award a decent amount of gems when they are completed. Gems can also be used to buy the 40,000 gold required to buy a legendary card outright, but the Legendary Chest is a much better value for your gems while the only trade-off of buying the chest is that you lose the chance to choose which legendary card that you receive. The choice is up to you. Legendary cards are scarce, but if you keep playing, you are bound to get them sooner or later. Category:Blog posts